


Crushing to Neso Love

by WoobyWriter



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/WoobyWriter
Summary: Where an adorable seiyuu gets home to their her house and do some cute stuff with her nesoberis.





	Crushing to Neso Love

Another live show completed, which also marks another live show where she started crying. That was to be expected from herself, she was a self-renowned crybaby. And the crying didn't help her tired she was in multiple ways. But despite how tired she was, she was still very happy. How could she not be? Thousands cheering her name, thousands watching her, and also working with her amazing coworkers and friends. One in particular gets extra mention. Hinata-san. She took the time out of her other work to do the live with them, that made her really happy. 

"Hinata-san works hard for both franchises." She stated to no one at all. A small giggle came from the short idol. Her tired, aching legs moved their way to the bedroom, to where she fell onto the bed with a soft  **pomf**. Ai's head turned to the jumbo sized Ruby and Leah nesoberi that laid on her bed. She picked up both and gave them a hug.   
"I'm so glad that many viewed your focal episodes together well, Ruby-chan and Leah-chan!" Her voice, while slightly weak still showed energy.  
"There's multiple artists drawing cute ship art of you two!"

Her mind thought up something, which made her sigh. "Too bad fiction can't stretch to reality..."

In reality, she had warm feelings for Sato, really warm, soft feelings for her. While there was multiple things like shyness, fame, work restrictions and other likenesses stopping her from even asking her out, she did have one easy way to make her recover from the slump due to this reality. 

She put her nesoberis together and made them snuggle each other. 

"Ruby-chan and Leah-chan are so cute together..." Ai sighed sweetly. 

 


End file.
